


Still

by cheesepotations



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Angst, M/M, i'm tagging the ship cause why not, platonic or something maybe?, this may not be shippy but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesepotations/pseuds/cheesepotations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance

Just staring into yellow eyes was painful alone. That they were Anakin’s eyes was what hurt the most. The blue eyes Obi-wan had known when he met the young child. Those blue eyes he trained and fought alongside with. The way his blade and his eyes seem to melt together, his stare just as deadly and his blade just as comforting. And now they were yellow. He couldn’t recognize them anymore.

And yet, Anakin lay there. Yellow eyes.

I hate you

He had trained with Qui-gon and learned never to have attachments. To never care about someone else’s life. He thought he had learned his lesson when Qui-gon passed. A true Jedi knight keeps their soul pure for the Force. A Jedi never is weakened by emotional relations. That’s what made them strong. 

The path to the dark side was passion growing beyond one’s own self control. Hatred for enemies and fear for loved ones is what made strong Jedi weak. It was what had dragged Anakin down into despair. Obi-wan never thought there was any love in him strong enough to drive him that mad. 

I loved you

He wished he had said something else. He wanted to tell Anakin about Padme. To beg him to remember how much his wife needed him. How much his family needed him. That he was needed by so many people. But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything other than about himself. His head felt clouded with emotions he didn’t know he could ever understand. 

I still love you

Those words didn’t need to be said. They both knew. If he said those words, he would never be able to leave Anakin there. He would crumble into ruin by Anakin’s side. Anakin could pierce his heart and he wouldn’t care. Obi-wan still loved him. 

He felt weak. He was weak. Anakin screamed, but he only turned his head away from him. If he saw his face he knew he would lose himself. It tore his soul in half to walk away from him. The only way he would ever be able to keep on living was to leave Anakin behind. Anakin would ruin him. Anakin already ruined him. No matter how much he hated him, how many people he slayed, how far he had fallen to the dark side, he had still ruined Obi-wan. 

No matter what he had done, Obi-wan still loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is crap


End file.
